


Beaches

by TheReginaMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Beaches, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: Some friendships last a lifetime





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen AU based on the 1988 movie Beaches. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic I've written in a LOOOOONG time! I hope you all enjoy it!

                The crew bustled around the stage, making last minute adjustments to the instrument set-up and microphone locations before soundcheck started. The large open air theater Emma had booked for her gig was turning out to be more of a pain than it as worth as they were having to bring in new cords for practically every microphone, and they’d had to call a piano tuner in that morning because the provided piano had been severely out of tune.

                “We gotta start travelling with our own instruments, Shaun.” Emma tossed the bill from the tuner on her tour manager’s table and ran a hand through her hair, grabbing a microphone and walking out on stage. “Let’s get this sound check started guys!” Instruments began playing the opening chords of Under The Boardwalk and Emma danced across the stage, singing as though her life depended on it. After the song was over she let out a sigh and laughed.

                “Good job everybody, it sounds great. Maybe a little less on the bass, Johnny. I couldn’t hear the piano at certain parts.” Johnny nodded and made the adjustments on the soundboard. Emma looked up as she heard Shaun approaching.

                “Message for you Emma.” He handed her a scrap of paper with a scribbled message. The color in Emma’s face drained as she read the note.

                “Diana? Diana get me my bag and coat it’s an emergency!” Emma ran off stage and grabbed her bag and coat from her assistant.

“Emma what’s wrong?”

                “Emma, is everything alright?”

                She ignored all of them and ran out to the town car waiting for her.

                “Roland, I need you to take me to the airport now! Please!” Emma wasn’t one to say please, and Roland knew this.

                “Yes ma’am.” He took her bag and coat and shut the door behind her, getting into the driver’s seat and speeding off.

                Emma looked out the window and watched the street fly past her. She worried at her bottom lip and picked at a string on her blouse, her mind wandering. They pulled up to passenger drop off and she rushed out of the car, grabbing her things as she went.

                “Thank you, Roland.” She ran toward the ticket salesperson just inside the sliding glass doors.

                “I need a ticket to San Francisco, the next flight. Money is no problem, I need to be there as soon as possible. It’s an emergency!” Emma looked at the woman sitting behind the counter, lazily typing on her computer.

                “Ma’am, it appears there are no flights going to San Francisco right now, there’s a dense fog.”    

                “What do you MEAN there are no flights landing in San Francisco? I need to be there!” her eyes began to tear up as the woman tried to explain it to her. She couldn’t stand the droll voice anymore and stormed off toward the rental car area, hoping to get to San Francisco as soon as she could.

                She successfully acquired a rental car and yanked her seat belt on, throwing the car into drive and speeding away. She muttered to herself under her breath as she pulled on to the highway.

                “I’m coming Regina, wait for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large part of the rest of the story will be told in flashbacks as Emma is driving to San Francisco. Hope you're all excited to see our girls meet!


	2. On The Boardwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is lost on the beach, and stumbles upon Emma, a child star. Will they be able to find common ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for continuing to read my little story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

                Regina tried to stifle soft cries of fear as she walked brusquely down the beach, white sand giving way to her sandaled feet with each step. Her mother had insisted she get out of the hotel room for a bit, and despite Regina’s protests, a town car had arrived at 10am and dropped her off at the beach.

                “When should I expect you back, Simon?” Regina fiddled with her white sundress before looking at the man in the driver’s seat.

                “Mrs. Mills said no earlier than 3pm, ma’am.” He looked at her apologetically.

                “Of course she did.” Regina mumbled under her breath, “Thank you, Simon, enjoy your day.” She waved at him before turning around and huffing out a sigh.

                Now she was lost and had no way of contacting Simon, or her mother for that matter, and it was almost 3pm. She brushed a tear away quickly before tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear and sitting carefully on the bleachers near the boardwalk.

                “Lemme guess, you’re lost?” Regina jumped up and looked behind her. In the shadows under the bleachers she could vaguely make out the silhouette of a young girl.

                “Yes, I am. I was collecting sea shells and strayed too far, and now I can’t remember how to get back.” Regina sniffed and swiped at another tear.

                “Do you remember the name of it?” the silhouette asked, her voice soft.

                “N-no.” Regina admitted shyly, looking down into her lap.

                “Well… is it big or small?”

                “Big.”

                “Ritzy or cheap?” a puff of smoke came out from under the bleachers.

                “Uh… I-I guess it’s Ritzy?” Regina was feeling less and less hopeful that this person could help her.

                “Does it have a waterfall in the lobby, with a bunch’a fancy string quartets around it?”

                “That’s it!!” Regina exclaimed.

                “Bet your ass it’s ritzy!”  The girl jumped out from under the boardwalk and tossed the remnants of a cigarette into the sand. “Say, what’s your name anyway?”

                “Regina. Regina Mills. And you are?” She looked at the girl across from her in the ridiculous fringed skirt and fishnets.

                “Wait, you mean you don’t recognize me?” She spun in a circle with her arms out, waiting for Regina to recognize her.

                “I’m sorry, I really don’t.” Regina wrapped her arms around herself, pressing the toe of her sandal into the ground below her.

                “I’m none other than the world famous, child wonder, Emma Swan! Ta-da!” She held her arms up in a grand gesture and took a bow.

                “Hello Ms. Swan.” Regina’s father had taught her to be respectful to everyone, including those her own age. She held out her hand for the blonde to shake before a woman came screaming down the boardwalk.

                “Emma? Emma, where are you?!”

                “Shit!” Emma grabbed the pack of cigarettes that had been wedged under the strap of her leotard and tossed it to Regina. “Hide them!” she hissed as a plump woman came traipsing down the bleachers.

                “I’m down here Mary Margaret, calm down!” Emma shouted at the unseen woman as panic washed over Regina. The brunette sat quickly and hid the cigarettes in the folds of her skirt just as the plump woman came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, huffing and puffing with sweat dripping down her face.

                “Emma Swan! Where have you been? You weren’t in your dressing room! I thought you were dead!” the flustered woman flopped onto the bleachers and breathed heavily.

                “You watch too many TV shows Mary Margaret.” Emma rolled her eyes and pushed her long curls out of her face.

                “Well hurry up we gotta skedaddle, I got you an audition!” Mary Margaret wiped at the sweat beading on her upper lip and gripped the hand rail before pulling herself up the step

                “An audition? Mary Margaret, wait!” Emma began running after the woman, her tap shoes making clicking noises on the wood. She turned back in a whirlwind of blonde and pink, grabbing Regina’s hand and pulling her along.

                At the top of the stairs, Mary Margaret stopped at a water fountain and began guzzling the liquid as though she’d never had a drink in her life.

                “Emma, who is that woman?” Regina had leaned close to the blonde and whispered in her ear.

                “What woman?” the blonde asked softly, a chill going down her spine.

                “Her.” Regina gestured with a small nod of her head. Emma followed the motion and began to laugh loudly when she realized who Regina meant.

                “Regina, that’s no woman. That’s my mother!” the laughter continued to pour out of Emma like a waterfall.

                “O-oh. Okay.” Regina was taken aback at this woman’s loudness. Never would she have thought someone could be so brash.

                Mary Margaret had finally had her fill and began walking down the boardwalk toward the theater district, mumbling her hatred for Atlantic City along the way. Regina chuckled to herself and found it odd that she was so comfortable with this stranger she’d just met on the boardwalk.

                “Emma, who is this?” Mary Margaret turned around to look at Regina.

                “This is my new friend, Regina. She’s gonna come watch my audition with us.” Emma smiled at Regina.

                “Alright, let’s go then.” Mary Margaret turned on her heel and continued walking.

                “Have you always been a performer, Ms. Swan?” Regina looked to the blonde next to her, who had suddenly begun laughing again. “Is something the matter?” Regina’s brows narrowed at the girl.

                “Sorry, Regina, it’s just no one’s ever called me ‘Ms. Swan’ before.” The blonde laughed so hard that tears began to appear at the crease next to her eyes. She looked at Regina’s stoic face and stopped laughing immediately. “Uh, yeah, I guess. I took dance lessons back home and then got this gig with the variety show when I was 6. I’ve been performing practically my whole life. What do you like to do?” Emma pulled the thin black strap of her top back up her shoulder.

                “I enjoy reading mostly. I participate in show jumping, but that’s more for competition than for leisure. Do you ride?” Emma laughed again and looked at Regina as though she were an alien.

                “The only thing I’ve ever ridden was the subway. Ten times more dangerous than the horse, let me tell you.” She winked at Regina.

                “Would you two stop babbling, we’re here!” Mary Margaret looked back at them before gesturing to the side of a white building. Regina looked up to see “Mad Hatter Variety Show” painted in hideous pink letters on the wall. Emma pulled the stage door open and entered, Regina following closely behind. Mary Margaret cleared her throat and the girls turned toward her.

                “Regina, dear, let’s go to the audience while Emma gets ready. Her audition should start soon.”

                “Yes ma’am, Mrs. Swan.” Regina smiled and followed the woman through the curtain to the auditorium filled with cheap red velvet chairs that groaned when you sat in them. She noticed a pair of men sitting in the front row, one dressed in a nice gray suit, the other in cargo shorts and a ratty patterned shirt.

                The man wearing shorts leaned in and began speaking to the other man in a hushed voice, but Regina had no doubt they were speaking about her new friend. She sat on the arm of the chair near Mary Margaret, who was standing in the aisle, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. It appeared to Regina that she was more nervous than the young girl fixing to audition.

                ‘What is she auditioning for?’ Regina wondered. She didn’t have long to think about it though, because Emma came onto the stage, a black feather boa draped over her shoulders. The pianist began playing an upbeat tune and the blonde began dancing, her mother mimicking her movements next to Regina.

                After her audition, Emma came bouncing down the steps and hugged Mary Margaret. The older woman grabbed Emma’s shoulders and kissed her forehead. She groaned and wiped at the kiss before pulling away and hugging Regina.

                “Thank you for coming, Regina! What’d you think?” Emma’s bright green eyes danced under the lights of the auditorium.

                “I thought it wa-” Regina got distracted by a rumbling coming from the stage and Emma spun around to see steps being rolled out on to the stage. Green eyes narrowed as she turned on her mother.

                “What is she doing here?!” Emma’s nostrils flared in anger. Regina noticed her eyes getting misty before she spun on her heel and stormed through the curtains, presumably to her dressing room. She followed the blonde and found her crying, sat between clothes hanging on a rack.

                “Ms. Sw- Emma? Is everything okay?” Regina reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Emma shook her head and wiped at her face.

                “No. Nothing is okay! Every time I think I’ve got a big break, Mary Margaret runs her mouth and everything I’ve worked for gets taken by someone who’s prettier, or more talented. I’m never enough!” she looked up at Regina, her eyes red. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say that. I’ve only just met you. Forget it.” Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma held up her hand. “Would you like me to take you back to your hotel? It’s almost 3pm.”

                “Yes please, that would be wonderful.” Regina smiled at her, trying to make sense of this girl.

                “Okay, I’ll only be a moment. I need to tell Mary Margaret where I’m going.” Emma stood and looked at herself in the mirror, grabbing a wipe and scrubbing her face a bit. “It’s just past the boardwalk, it won’t take us too long to get there.” She left the dressing room, her shoes tapping down the hallway.

                Regina sighed and sat on the bench. What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @saxgoddess25 on tumblr for being my beta on this chapter!


	3. Fun In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma walks Regina back to her hotel, with some pit-stops along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

                The two girls emerged from the building, raising their hands to shield their eyes from the bright sun. Emma had changed into a ratty pair of jeans and a white shirt with fringe on the bottom. Emma jogged ahead a few steps and turned to face Regina, walking backward and smiling at the other girl.

                “Mary Margaret has decided we are going back to the Bronx next week. She’s tired of all the drama in show business, wants me to have a ‘proper’ childhood.” Emma sighed heavily.

                “Well, I suppose I can understand that.” Regina swayed her arms, her dress making rustling sounds each time they passed her sides.

                “So, why were you at the beach instead of relaxing in your fancy hotel?” Emma cocked her head to the side, a curl falling into her face. She rolled her eyes and blew the hair out of her face.

                “My mother doesn’t think it does a young girl any good to be cooped up indoors all day. Never mind the fact I was perfectly happy playing gin rummy with my aunt.” Regina sighed and looked away from Emma, “Who was that girl that came on stage after you?” she looked back at Emma shyly.

                “Oh, right. That happened. She’s uh… well, her name is Lily. We’ve been each other’s biggest competition since we were like, 8 years old.” Emma stopped walking and shoved her hands into her pockets. “Every time I think I’ve got my big break, Mary Margaret runs her mouth to all the other parents at Mad Hatter and every time, Lily gets the gig. Everyone says she’s prettier than me, but that’s really all she has going for her. All she knows how to do is walk on her hands.”

                “Personally, I think walking on your hands is kind of weird.” Regina smiled and pushed her hair away from her face.

                “I think you’re right, Ms. Mills.” Emma winked at her as they continued their walk down the boardwalk. She gasped suddenly, startling Regina. “Look, Gina, a photo booth! We gotta get our picture done!”

                Emma grabbed the other girl’s hand and dragged her into the small area where the camera was. She pulled the velvet curtains closed and fed coins into the machine before making a silly face. Regina simply smiled, her hands placed delicately in her lap. Emma reached behind Regina and made bunny ears on the next shot, and a couple of shots later Regina loosened up and made a kissy face for the last one. Emma practically vibrated in place waiting for the machine to print their photos and when it did she pulled the black and white stills out of the box and ripped it in half.

                “Here, this is your half.” She smiled brightly at Regina and held out the strip of paper. “Oh, wait!” she pulled her hand back and asked a man passing if he had a pen. After he pulled one out of his coat pocket she flipped the photos around and began scribbling something on the back. “Here’s my address back home in the Bronx. I figure once the summer is over we can write to each other!”

                “You want to write to me?” Regina’s brows knit together in confusion.

                “Well yeah, of course! You’re my friend!” Emma pulled her in for a hug and Regina grunted when their bodies collided. Her hands came up awkwardly and patted Emma’s back.

                “May I see the pen?” Regina inquired after Emma broke the hug. The blonde held out the pen and Regina took it, scribbling her address on the back of the other half of the photos.

                “Woah, you live in San Francisco?!”

                “Yes, my father owns a law firm in the city.” Regina spoke so matter-of-factly that Emma wasn’t sure what to say to that. Instead, she grabbed Regina’s hand and guided her to one of the rides on the boardwalk.

                “This is called the vomitron,” Emma gestured to a giant metal contraption that looked like a low budget spaceship, “but don’t worry, I’ve never seen anyone actually vomit. Some people get off looking a little green but that’s beside the point.” Regina swallowed nervously.

                “Uhm, Emma, perhaps instead of riding this… death trap, we get chocolate shakes at the restaurant in my hotel?” Regina hoped that chocolate would distract Emma from the imminent death she was surely dragging Regina to.

                “Chocolate? I love chocolate! Yeah let’s go!” Emma’s smile grew bigger as she pulled Regina through the crowded boardwalk. Regina laughed and followed Emma, her dark hair bouncing behind her. As they ran Regina could feel her shoes rubbing her ankles, but she didn’t want to inconvenience her new friend. After a couple more minutes of trying to keep up with Emma, she just couldn’t take the pain anymore.

                “Emma, slow down, my sandals are causing blisters on my ankle!” Regina pulled her hand from Emma’s grasp and stopped near a candy shop. She leaned down and pulled off her shoe, her hair falling into her face.

                “Oh shoot, sorry Regina.” Emma doubled back to stand in front of Regina. “Are you okay?” She looked down at Regina’s irritated skin and winced. It was red and angry looking. Regina touched it softly and sucked air in between her teeth.

                “Well it hurts a bit, but I think I’ll be able to get back to the hotel. I wish I’d brought my first aid kit. A band-aid would be highly useful right about now.” She slipped her foot back into the sandal gingerly and wrapped her arms around her torso. “How much farther is it?” Regina looked over at Emma.

                “About five minutes that way.” Emma gestured to the end of the boardwalk where it turned into pristine white concrete. “Uh… would you…” Emma was fidgeting in place and pulling at a blonde curl. Regina cocked her head to the side.

                “Would I what, Emma?”

                “I was just going to offer you a piggy back ride to your hotel so you didn’t have to walk and hurt your ankle anymore. I know how painful blisters can be, I get them all the time with my tap shoes and when I have to keep dan-”

                “Emma, you’re rambling.” The other girl blushed and looked at the ground. “That’s very kind of you dear, but I am much too heavy for you to piggy back all the way to the hotel.” Emma snapped her head up.

                “Oh please, you are not.”

                “Emma, yes I am.”

                “Nope.”

                “I defin- EMMA SWAN PUT ME DOWN NOW!!” Emma had scooped Regina up in her arms and began walking down the boardwalk.

                “See? Not too heavy at all.” Emma rolled her eyes and laughed as Regina huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Regina refused to look at her and instead focused on the blue sky above them. Emma set Regina’s feet down on the concrete and pointed at the high-class hotel thirty feet from them. “Is this your hotel?”

                “Yes, it is, thank you Emma!” Regina was so happy to see something familiar that she didn’t even think before throwing her arms around the other girl. “Come in, come in, we have to get our milkshakes!” Regina held her hand out for Emma to grab and led her into the building.

                Emma felt out of place immediately. Everyone in the lobby was wearing either suits or dresses and here she was in her rattiest pair of jeans and a shirt she’d worn several times without washing. Regina simply marched through the people, her head high and shoulders back, straight to the small restaurant. Emma looked at the host in a panic as Regina walked brusquely past him and sat down at a table in the middle.

                “Regina, we can’t just sit here. They’re gonna kick me out of a place like this.” Emma looked up and noticed the host striding up to them. “Oh boy.” She muttered under her breath. The host, a white-haired gentleman wearing a formal tuxedo, cleared his throat.

                “Just a minute you two, you can’t sit here.” Emma noticed he had a British accent and her mouth fell open, her eyes darting from Regina to the man.

                “Yes, we can. My name is Regina Mills and my family is here on business. I would like a chocolate soda please.” She turned to look at Emma, “What would you like?” Emma gaped for a second before shaking her head slightly.

                “Uh, whatever she’s having.” The host nodded and walked away. “How’d you do that?”

                “Easy. My father’s a big-time lawyer and my mother’s a diplomat. People tend to leave us be.” Regina folded the pristine white napkin and set it on her lap.

                “That’s so cool! My ma’s a seamstress and my pop owns a washateria.” Emma mimicked Regina and placed her napkin in her lap just as an older woman with dark hair came walking up to the table.

                “Regina, there you are! Your father and I were worried sick! Where have you been?” She looked back and forth between the two girls, trying to figure out who the blonde was.

                “Mother, you made me go to the beach and I got lost. Emma showed me the way back after her Glory of Love number. I was going to thank her with a chocolate soda.”

                “Her Glory of Love number?! No, absolutely not. I’m sorry Regina, but we must be going. Tell your… friend here goodbye.” The woman crossed her arms and waited for Regina to get up. She grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her toward the elevator. She paused in front of Emma and opened her purse, retrieving a five dollar bill and handing it to the blonde.

                “What’s this for, ma’am?” Emma looked up at the woman.

                “It will keep you honest.” She said before pressing the elevator call button. Regina stepped over to the side and pulled Emma with her.

                “Keep in touch Emma, okay?” she whispered, her eyes pleading with the girl across from her.

                “Well sure, we’re friends, aren’t we?” Emma smiled at her and winked before turning around and singing her way out of the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I'll be updating this every Friday. Maybe earlier if there are some reviews ;)


	4. Letters of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reviews you guys! This chapter came to me much faster than I thought it would so I'm uploading early!

                   Regina sat at the desk near the window of her family’s beach house, pulling out her stationery set. She uncapped her pen and looked down at the blank paper, chewing on the pen cap. She’d never written a letter to someone other than thank you letters to her father’s friends for gifts. She shrugged and started writing.

                     _Dear Emma,_

_I’m spending the rest of the summer at my family’s beach house. It’s nice here, I get to ride my horse along the beach at sunset. I love seeing the colors mix in the reflection on top of the water. I miss you, I’ve never had friends my own age._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills_

                  Emma raced to the post office and opened her family’s box. She yanked out the stack of mail and quickly leafed through it, hoping to find one addressed to her. Upon seeing her name scrawled across the front of a pristine white envelope she practically jumped up and down, sprinting the four blocks back to her house. She ripped open the letter and unfolded the paper, scanning her eyes over and over Regina’s perfect handwriting. After rereading it for the seventh time, she grabbed her pen and flopped into the chair at her vanity. She began scribbling on a piece of paper ripped from a notebook, smiling as she was writing.

_Regina,_

_I’m glad you’re enjoying the beach house. My mother won’t pay for me to go to Juilliard so I have to keep taking dancing and singing lessons from a washed-out Vaudeville star. It’s so boring, Gina. Take me out of my misery?_

_Your friend,_

_Emma_

_PS: I hate my hair._

                “Regina dear, you’ve got mail from that strange girl you met in Atlantic City.” Cora walked into her room and handed her an envelope.

                “Thank you, mother!” Regina smiled and gently tore the envelope. Her eyes devoured the letter in seconds and her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She stood and wrapped her robe tighter around her body before sitting and writing another letter. Her hand flew across the paper faster than she’d ever written before. Corresponding with Emma was quite possibly the easiest thing she’d experienced in her eleven years.

_Emma,_

_So, you’ve given me a nickname? I’m so used to everything around me being so proper that it caught me off guard for a moment. I’m so sick of all the facades people put up when they have money. I feel like people are watching me all the time, waiting for me to mess up so I can be the next hot gossip. I hope your lessons are going well._

_Sincerely,_

_Gina_

_PS: I love your hair_

* * *

 

Regina sat in her dorm room at Stanford and looked at the letter she’d received from Emma three days earlier. Her classes had swamped her so she hadn’t been able to get back to her best friend. Over the past seven years she’d grown quite close to Emma despite not having seen her since that day on the boardwalk. Truth be told she wondered what Emma looked like now that they were adults. She herself had changed quite a bit, and she wondered if Emma would recognize her, should she ever make it to New York to see her. She sighed and picked up a pen, writing her response.

                _Em,_

_I’ve decided to study law because I want to make a difference in the world. I don’t want to just exist, I want to live. I was accepted into Stanford and I’ve been here for a couple of weeks now. My mother forwarded your letter to me, so the address you’re receiving this from will be the one I’m at for the next few months. How are you?_

_Gina_

Emma smiled when she saw Regina’s letter in the mail a couple of days later. She missed her friend and rejoiced every time she received a letter from Regina. She took the mail back to her apartment and sat on her bed, her eyes taking in every word Regina had written. She groaned as she rolled off her bed to grab her box of letters, placing the new one on top. She and Regina wrote each other so much that she’s had to get a new box every five months or so. Emma grabbed her pen and paper and began writing.

                _Gina,_

_I’m so proud of you! STANFORD!!! That’s amazing. I hope you have a wonderful time there. I’m… well I’m surviving. My big Broadway career has yet to kick-off, so I’m grasping at straws here. Things will get better though. Nothing is permanent._

_Em_

* * *

 

                Emma blinked against the morning sun streaming into her window. Her 21st birthday had been a night she wouldn’t remember, but she was definitely feeling whatever she had done. Her fingers rubbed at her temples as she tried to remember what happened, but of course that only made her headache worse. She sat up and looked over at her desk where she saw the card and letter Regina had sent for her birthday and smiled. Regina had so many exams and homework that their correspondence had been few and far between so Emma really cherished everything she received. She sat at her makeshift desk and began writing her response.

                _Dear Regina,_

_Thank you for the card and the letter on my birthday. It means so much to me. Guess what? Mary Margaret gave me the best gift she could have given me – she moved to Miami! Thank god because I was getting real tired of her nagging me to get a real job. I’ve got my own apartment now and an actual magazine subscription, what the hell do I need a real job for?_

_Em_

_PS: How’s college life? Aren’t you done yet?_

Regina laughed to herself as she read Emma’s letter. She was walking across campus to the library, but she stopped for a moment to pull out a sheet of paper and began her reply.

                _Emma,_

_Haha, very funny. I wish I was finished! Anyway, I went to my first protest and my father called me a radical. He just doesn’t understand that I don’t hold the same values as he does. The whole world could fall apart and he’d never notice unless it interrupted his golf. Sorry my trip to see you didn’t work out, my father was very ill. Will I ever see you again? Call soon, will you?_

_Love,_

_Regina_

* * *

 

                Emma sat in the audition room, reading Regina’s latest letter and smiling to herself despite all the noise and commotion happening around her. Regina always knew what to say to make her feel better, and this time was no different. Emma was currently waiting to hear results from her audition, but she knew she hadn’t gotten it. She never got it. Her pen fell to the floor and she picked it up, starting her response.

_Regina,_

_You always know how to get me out of my funk. Forget about Broadway, I think what I’m really cut out to be is a jazz singer. At least that’s what I’m telling myself this week. I got a job at a night club and I’m packin it in. Anyway, how’s lawyer life?_

_Em_

                Regina read the letter about seven times in three days and she couldn’t stand it anymore. She packed two suitcases full and had her driver take her to the airport. The entire drive there she kept telling herself this was insane. Her father would never approve of her walking out on her job with the firm and going to see this woman she’d only met once 15 years ago. She could hear her father now. ‘What on earth were you thinking? You have a job, Regina, responsibilities!’ She rolled her eyes and shook her head, clearing her thoughts just as they pulled up to passenger drop off.

                “Thank you, John.” She smiled at the man who was putting her bags on a rolling cart. “Oh! And please don’t tell my father where I’m going.”

                “Yes ma’am. Have a safe flight.” He tipped his hat to her and walked back around to the driver’s side, getting in and pulling away from the curb.

                Regina sucked in a deep breath and turned to face the sliding glass doors leading to the ticketing area.


End file.
